New World
by nta-unintended
Summary: Karena hidup selalu tentang pilihan. Tetap dalam kerangkeng kebusukan atau berani melangkah keluar. Another Sasusaku's Love Story. AU, typo, OOC maybe. Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer : Naruto milik Kasashi Mishimoto

"New World"

Just a little piece of Sasusaku's family.

Warning : OOC, flat, typo.

Don't like don't read.

Enjoy

.

.

Hana melangkah dengan ringan. Ke dua tangannya yang masing-masing menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke dan Sakura terayun seirama dengan nada yang digumamkan dari bibir mungilnya. Baginya jalan-jalan bersama di sore yang teduh ini adalah pengalaman baru yang mengasyikkan.

Angin berhembus, membuat rambut merah muda pucat Hana yang terurai melambai dan cukup mengganggu pandangannya. Sakura mengerti, dia berhenti dan menyamakan tinggi dengan Hana. Mengeluarkan pita rambut dari sakunya, Sakura membagi rambut Hana menjadi dua bagian dan mengikatnya.

"_Nah_, Hana-_chan_ lebih cantik kalau rambutnya diikat seperti ini." Hana menoleh memandang ayahnya seakan meminta pendapat. Sasuke mengangguk sembari tersenyum tipis, Hana tertawa ceria.

"Hana-_chan_ tidak percaya Ibu, ya?" ucap Sakura pura-pura marah. Pipi ranum Hana menjadi sasaran cubitan sayang tangan Sakura.

"_Aw_, Ibu! Sakit!" Hana menggerutu, Sasuke menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Hana-_chan_ mau ke taman?" tanya Sakura. Hana mengangguk antusias menyambut tawaran ibunya.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di bangku taman. Kepala Hana bergoyang sama dengan ayunan kaki kecilnya yang tidak menyentuh tanah, mulutnya belepotan sibuk menghabiskan es krim rasa cokelat yang tinggal separuh.

Sakura yang melihat kelakuan putrinya mengulum senyum. Memandang cara Sasuke memperhatikan Hana juga sangat menghangatkan hati.

"Kita butuh lebih waktu seperti ini, Sasuke." Sakura angkat bicara.

"Hn." Jawaban singkat yang seolah menjadi mantra ajaib seorang Sasuke Uchiha juga cukup membuat Sakura tenang.

Ya. Karena waktu tidak bisa kembali dan sudah seharusnya kita isi dengan hal yang berharga.

Mereka keluarga bahagia. Siapa yang tidak mengenal keluarga Uchiha. Sukses di bidang otomotif dan telekomunikasi, Fugaku Uchiha melebarkan sayap ke dunia politik. Sasuke adalah salah satu direktur anak perusahaan Uchiha Corp yang bergerak di bidang _provider_ telekomunikasi. Sakura yang tumbuh sebagai wanita modern dan independen memutuskan berkarir di bidang properti. Kepribadiannya yang kuat, pengetahuan yang luas, dan kemampuan berbicara Sakura sangat bisa diandalkan dalam bernegosiasi.

"Ibu, aku boleh bermain itu?" Lamunan Sakura buyar oleh tarikan Hana pada lengan bajunya.

"Apa, sayang?" respon Sakura.

"Aku ingin bermain itu." Jari telunjuk Hana mengarah pada kumpulan anak yang sedang bermain di sekitar ayunan perosotan, dan pasir.

"Tentu saja, sayang." Sakura menjawabnya dengan lembut. Mata _onyx_ Hana yang sama persis dengan milik Sasuke berbinar sebelum kemudian sedikit meredup. Hana menunduk.

"Tapi nanti bajuku kotor. Kata nenek, aku tidak boleh bermain yang kotor-kotor." Sakura menghela napas, simpati. Bagaimana pun juga Hana hanyalah anak kecil yang selalu ingin mencoba hal baru.

"Tidak apa-apa, pergilah." Itu adalah suara Sasuke. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya sedikit terkejut.

"Benarkah, Ibu?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hana yang wajahnya kembali cerah.

"Tentu saja, sayang." Hana melompat turun dari bangku, berlari terlalu bersemangat, dan tersandung. Sakura hampir saja mengejar Hana tapi Hana justru segera berdiri kemudian melambaikan tangannya seraya tersenyum lebar—menandakan dia baik-baik saja.

Suasananya begitu damai. Ini bukan hari libur jadi taman tidak begitu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa orang tua yang sedang mengawasi anaknya bermain seperti dirinya, para lansia yang bermain catur, dan beberapa pasang kekasih.

Sakura bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali menyisihkan waktu untuk hal sepertiI sekarang ini ; pohon-pohon hijau, air mancur yang menyejukkan, suara tawa anak-anak.

_Ah_, ya. Secara ajaib Hana ternyata bisa membaur dengan anak-anak lainnya. Lihatlah, sekarang Hana tampak sedang membantu teman barunya meluncur dari perosotan.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal?" Sasuke tiba-tiba bertanya tanpa menghadap Sakura karena dia sibuk memotret ekspresi Hana dari kamera SLR-nya.

Sakura tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Sasuke, dia mengangguk mantap dan mengatakan iya.

"Kita akan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Kau tidak keberatan?" Sakura menghentikan kegiatan Sasuke dan mengarahkannya untuk kontak mata.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah seteguh ini dalam hidupku. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menghindar dari pikiran-pikiran negatif yang kadang mengganggu, tapi disamping berkurangnya materi kita pasti akan mendapatkan hal yang jauh lebih berharga."

"Tapi—"

"Bisa kau bayangkan, Sasuke? Aku akan mengurus rumah! Mungkin jauh lebih kecil dari mansion Uchiha tapi aku bebas menentukan apa saja! Kita bisa berkemah di belakang rumah kalau langit sedang indah, taman depan akan ditanam berbagai bunga. Hana akan punya kamar sendiri tapi dekat dengan kamar kita. _Oh_, ya, aku sudah survei. Sekolah dasar Hana hanya berjarak satu kilometer dari rumah baru kita!" Kali ini sakura mengguncang-guncangkan lengan Sasuke karena terlalu bersemangat."Hana dengan seragam dan topi kecilnya. Jangan lupakan botol mineral yang menggantung di lehernya! Setiap hari aku akan membuatkan bekal yang enak untuk Hana!'

"Memangnya kau bisa memasak?" Sakura memukul lengan Sasuke kesal. Sasuke hanya meringis.

"Aku akan berusaha, Sasuke! Aku akan menyiapkan baju, sarapan, dan merapikan dasi Sasuke sebelum berangkat kerja. Aku juga akan selalu ada kalau kau pulang kerja atau mungkin ketiduran saat menunggumu terlalu lama. Di akhir minggu, kita akan selalu bersama. Melakukan hal-hal tidak penting tapi menyenangkan." Tanpa sadar, Sakura menitikkan air mata. Menyadari betapa banyak hal yang dia lewatkan selama ini sebagai seorang istri dan ibu. Sasuke menyekanya dengan lembut.

"Aku hanya menyesal kenapa kita baru menyadarinya…" lanjut Sakura lirih.

"Tidak ada kata terlambat, Sakura." Genggaman tangan Sasuke semakin menguatkannya dan itu benar-benar membuatnya terharu.

Betapa dia sebenarnya sangat diberkati mempunyai Sasuke dan Hana dalam hidupnya.

Sakura membiarkan Sasuke mendekat, melingkarkan lengan di pinggangnya, dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukan.

"Ayah… Ibu…!" Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara. Ada Hana yang tersenyum lebar dan memamerkan hasil karyanya. Sebuah istana pasir berbentuk aneh yang berhasil dibuatnya bersama teman-teman barunya yang sekarang penampilannya berantakan. Bahkan Hana menggunakan telapak tangannya yang kotor untuk merapikan rambutnya yang tertiup angin—meninggalkan jejak pasir hitam di pipinya. Tapi lihatlah wajah puas Hana yang berseri-seri…

"Lihat, Hana juga sudah berhasil membuat rumah." Kenapa seperti ini saja bisa sangat membahagiakan?

Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke mendatangi Hana. Setelah sampai di depan Hana, Sakura langsung memberikannya pelukan.

"_Eh_, Ibu. Aku kotor." Sakura tidak peduli. Sasuke mengabadikan momen ini dengan tersenyum.

"Anak-anak, kita ambil foto dengan istana kalian!" perintah Sasuke. Mereka semua antusias, sedikit kacau saat mengambil posisi. Tanpa mempedulikan penampilan yang terlanjur kotor, mereka mengambil pose saat Sasuke menginstruksikan kata '_cheers_'.

.

.

Sakura diberi kesempatan untuk menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan keluarganya. Jadwal pekerjaan yang semakin ketat dan campur tangan sang mertua. Bukan hanya berimbas pada berkurangnya komunikasi Sasuke dengannya tapi juga dengan Hana. Kelimpahan materi tidak cukup untuk membuat Sakura tidur tenang di malam hari.

Mikoto Uchiha sangat menyayangi Hana tapi hampir memonopoli semua perkembangan pertumbuhannya. Mengambil keuntungan dari Sakura dengan sedikitnya waktu karena Sakura bekerja. Yang paling utama dari semua ketidaknyamanan ini adalah Sasuke sudah benar-benar muak dengan keluarganya. Dia tidak membencinya, hanya menyayangkan intrik-intrik yang dilakukan ayahnya untuk mencapai tujuan.

Dunia politik memang kejam jika kau memilih kegelapan.

Sasuke lebih memilih angkat kaki membawa Sakura dan Hana. Besok, mereka akan meninggalkan Konoha menuju Iwagakure. Mengesampingkan perasaan gugup akan hidup yang baru. Melepaskan segala pengaruh Uchiha untuk membuktikan pada ayahnya arti sebuah kehidupan.

Jalan yang mereka tempuh masih panjang. Berliku dan mungkin suatu saat mereka akan terjatuh. Apa pun yang terjadi di masa depan, Sakura hanya berharap dia bisa melewati semuanya dengan keluarga tercinta.

Ini bukan tentang melarikan diri. Ini semua tentang mengambil keputusan.

Karena hidup memang tentang pilihan.

Memilih tetap membusuk dalam kepalsuan atau mengambil resiko untuk keluar..

.

.

Langit senja masih menggantung. Bayangan yang semakin memanjang dan burung-burung yang pulang ke kandang menjadi latar Hana tertidur di punggung ayahnya.

"Hana pasti kelelahan," ucap Sasuke sembari membetulkan posisi Hana agar lebih nyaman.

"Ini pertamakalinya dia bermain di taman. Kau lihat wajahnya, Sasuke? Aku tidak pernah melihat Hana sebahagia itu dalam hidupnya. Tidak juga saat dia mempunyai segunung hadiah di ulangtahunnya."

"Maafkan ibuku." Sakura memberi tatapan yang mengatakan seolah tak apa. Dia mengerti.

Mereka bergandengan tangan sepanjang jalan. Menikmati sisa-sisa waktu untuk melihat Konoha.

"Hidup baru, aku datang."

FIN.

.

.

a/n : Kalau yang pernah membaca fic saya yang berjudul Kepingan, ini adalah prolognya. Saya sebisa mungkin menulisnya dengan baik dan inilah hasilnya. Maaf jika mengecewakan. Pasti masih banyak kekurangan, jadi mind to RnR?

Makasih…..


End file.
